Acero y humo
by Drekaas
Summary: Hasta el acero más fuerte puede doblarse con el toque correcto y el humo más denso puede ser respirado como si fuera aire fresco.
1. El fantasma

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **¡Estaba esperando este día desde hacía tiempo! Quería postear esta historia en mi cumpleaños y así tener un lindo recuerdo de ella. La idea surgió por accidente o por casualidad, no sé. Lo que sí sé es que parte de la inspiración vino del CD Drama "KOF: Mid Summer Struggle" y la otra parte de hablarlo bastante con c62, pues incluye a nuestros personajes favoritos.**

 **Escribir acerca de 2 personajes tan distintos y de 2 sagas diferentes nunca es fácil, pero siento que he logrado lograr una sincronía entre ellos. ¡Disfruten!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 1 - EL FANTASMA**

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en algún punto indistinto del paraje que tenía frente a él. Los edificios de la ciudad en el fondo apenas podían divisarse debido a una gruesa capa de esmog, producto la polución causada por las fábricas industriales más cercanas a South Station. Con el alba estando a punto de caer, el ambiente indicaba que sería un día agradable, ya casi podía respirarse el fresco aire de la mañana o eso se imaginaba, pues no hubiera podido sentirlo ni aunque lo intentara; culpaba al tabaco, tantos años enganchado a ese vicio inmundo que había terminado por hacer estragos en su nariz, atrofiando su olfato e impidiéndole distinguir el sutil olor del rocío mañanero. El cigarro que fumaba no hacía nada por ayudarle, mucho menos siendo el tercero que se fumaba en cadena pero estaba seguro que sería el último, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco y sus oídos se encontraban temporalmente obstruidos por causa del mismo tabaco que había elevado su presión arterial. Esto último le ocasionaba cierta molestia ya que no escucharía del todo el silbato de las locomotoras al partir o llegar a la estación, un ruido que encontraba extrañamente reconfortante.

Un graznido fuerte llamó su atención y un cuervo se acercó al suelo frente a él. Estando sentado al borde del andén sus pies no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, lo cual le producía una sensación de satisfacción pues le recordaba a su juventud, más específicamente a su niñez, donde al ser un chiquillo delgado de estatura un tanto baja, frecuentemente le ocurría que al sentarse en una silla o sobre una roca no muy alta y quedara con los pies colgando, moviéndolos alegremente de adelante hacia atrás de modo juguetón e inocente propio de la edad. Estaba claro que tantos años después, y habiéndose convertido en un hombre tan alto, era raro experimentar esa sensación de sentirse pequeño otra vez y la simplicidad de aquel recuerdo acentuó la quietud del lugar, llenándole de una extraña paz que pocas veces lograba alcanzar. Repitió el mismo movimiento de piernas en un intento por espantar al cuervo, el cual emitió un quejido y aleteó, pero sin emprender el vuelo. La singular ave terminó por despertar su curiosidad y la observó pavonearse por entre la tierra, acercándose a él con cautela y levantando una de las colillas de cigarrillo del suelo para dejarla caer enseguida, soltando otro chillido sonoro que casi hubiera podido jurar era una queja.

Yamazaki rio entre dientes exhalando algo de humo en el proceso y esbozando apenas una pequeña sonrisa ante la actitud de la criatura. Con el tiempo que solía pasar en la vieja estación que estaba plagada de aves del mismo tipo, había llegado a tenerles cierto aprecio, puede que incluso más que a los vándalos y criminales de poca monta que frecuentaban el sitio. Había visto a los cuervos jugar con pequeñas tapas de botella, descansar juntos en los cables eléctricos y realizar incluso algunas acrobacias aéreas al volar. Siendo tan inteligentes, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que estuviera tratando de llamar su atención o decirle algo. El animal dio unos pocos pasos hacia un lado antes de volver a emitir ese graznido enérgico, casi protestante. ¿Pero que podría querer de él? Cargaba sólo con unas pocas cosas: Su abrigo en los hombros, la cajetilla de cigarros con su encendedor en un bolsillo y su navaja, siendo este el objeto más preciado de todos, apenas la noche anterior había estado puliéndola con atención para embellecerla y devolverle algo de brillo. Esto último le dio una idea y metió su única mano libre en su bolsillo izquierdo donde estaba seguro que encontraría algunas monedas. Tenía entendido que los cuervos poseían una extraña fascinación con los objetos brillantes y tal vez ofreciéndole alguna, lograría dejarlo contento. Las revolvió de manera rápida antes de decidirse por una al azar, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar de qué denominación era, no importaba, la lanzó con un cuidado impropio de su persona hacia el suelo.

El ave reaccionó asustada al ver el objeto caer tan cerca de ella y voló apenas un poco, alejándose a una distancia segura. Yamazaki contestó dando una calada bastante grande a su cigarro, apartando la mirada y dejando escapar el humo, mientras resoplaba fastidiado por su propia torpeza e incapaz de comprender como aún con el cuidado que había tenido, igual había terminado por espantar a la criatura. A veces podía ser algo brusco y un tanto descuidado incluso cuando intentaba no serlo. Su nerviosismo constante le había hecho perder el tacto desde hacía bastante tiempo, _"_ un gaje del oficio _"_ pensó. Echó una mirada de reojo en dirección al ave y para su contento, pudo observarla acercándose con suma cautela a la moneda que había lanzado. Giró la cabeza lentamente para mirarla mejor y se mantuvo inmóvil, viendo como recogía la pieza de metal del suelo con el pico para luego echar a volar, probablemente hacia su nido donde podría resguardarla mejor. Dio el último toque a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo, saboreando el humo del _"_ beso del dragón _",_ mote con el cual había bautizado a la última calada pues sin duda era la que más le quemaba, con ese sabor desagradable pero que era incapaz de desperdiciar. Se detuvo de nuevo a mirar el paisaje frente a él, dos trenes descansaban en las vías, uno de ellos calentando motores y echando algo de humo al igual que su boca, probablemente no le faltaría mucho para salir a recorrer su trayecto a alguna ciudad vecina. Por su parte el otro, que era un sólo vagón, se mecía apaciblemente de arriba a abajo en un vaivén que le hipnotizaba y que admiró durante un rato, mientras se relamía el sabor del tabaco de la boca.

El súbito entendimiento de la escena tan imposible que acababa de presenciar le hizo erguir su postura de golpe, sobresaltado por la extrañeza de aquella imagen y dejando caer la colilla de cigarro en el proceso, para luego frotarse los ojos con su mano libre. Definitivamente el tabaco le había terminado por atrofiar no sólo el sistema respiratorio sino también el cerebro, pues eso definitivamente tenía que haber sido un producto de su imaginación. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar de nuevo el par de trenes y por segunda ocasión pudo verlo, aquel enorme vagón subiendo apenas un poco y bajando luego, haciendo un sonido metálico cuando las ruedas tocaban las vías de nuevo. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando? ¿Acaso estaba en un sueño? Miro a su alrededor tratando de tomar conciencia de su entorno. Sintió apenas una pequeña brisa en su cara, su mano libre tocando la madera del andén donde estaba sentado y el peso de sus pies colgando en dirección al suelo. Todo parecía bastante normal, salvo por aquella pesada maquina frente a él, desafiando las leyes de la naturaleza.

Chasqueo la lengua a la par que giraba la cabeza levemente a los lados, su ceño fruncido en un gesto de desaprobación. La escena que tenía frente al resultaba totalmente insólita, algo salido de una película de ciencia ficción y aquello lo llevo a cuestionar su propia cordura. ¿O acaso sería posible que estuviese presenciando alguna especie de poltergeist? Dejó salir un quejido incrédulo ante un pensamiento tan disparatado como ese y alejó su mirada hacia el suelo. Que idiotez. No había manera de que existieran espíritus que pudieran intervenir de forma tan directa en el mundo de los vivos, ese tipo de cosas no existían en la vida real. Probablemente era el mareo provocado por el tabaco, combinado con los dos días que tenía ya sin dormir. Una mera ilusión creada por su mente a causa del cansancio y nada más que eso. Levantó la vista, sonriendo un poco por la clase de tonterías que se le habían pasado por la cabeza, en definitiva tendría que llegar a su departamento para ir directo a la cama echarse un sueño que le reparara en cuerpo y mente. ¿Un espectro moviendo el tren? Por favor.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Moviéndose de arriba abajo, con más dificultad conforme pasaba el tiempo y deteniéndose en el suelo de vez en cuando, pero aun así manteniendo cierta constancia. Por más que intentaba desviar su atención del tema, no podía evitar volver a girar los ojos y mirar, por algún motivo le ponía nervioso. Francamente lo estaba sacando de quicio y la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades más sobresalientes. Movido por la curiosidad y la irritación que le causaba, tomó impulso con la mano para bajar del andén en dirección a las vías y poder observar más de cerca lo que ocurría. Acomodó el abrigo blanco en su espalda antes de avanzar con toda calma, pero manteniendo la vista fija en el objetivo de su interés, escudriñando con los ojos para tratar de encontrarle explicación a sus preguntas.

 _OBJETIVO DETECTADO_

— Mierda… —murmuró por lo bajo para sí mismo. No le gustaban las interrupciones y dada la trayectoria que llevaba el nuevo blanco que había aparecido en su radar, parecía que éste se dirigía con rapidez hacia su posición; alguien le había descubierto. No le costó mucho analizar sus posibles opciones y al final se decantó por bajar la pesada maquinaria que tenía entre manos y con la que había estado entrenando, usándola como una especie de pesa improvisada. Tomó impulso con el mismo vagón para arrastrarse y salir de debajo del carro de metal, a manera que pudiese encarar a la persona que estuviese a punto de venir por él.

Cuando pudo incorporarse, giró su vista hacia la dirección por donde venía aquel desconocido. Aunque el vagón los separaba y les impedía verse mutuamente, gracias a los sensores en su cuerpo había obtenido ya algo de información básica sobre él sin siquiera saber quién era, desde su temperatura corporal hasta la frecuencia cardiaca, que se encontraba bastante acelerada. ¿Tal vez algún guardia de seguridad habría notado lo que había estado haciendo? No estaba muy familiarizado con la vieja estación, era incluso la primera vez que se decidía a poner pie dentro de ella y sin querer, ya había logrado verse envuelto en un problema.

Cuando consideró que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente cerca, habló con una voz potente para que pudiera hacerse oír—: Quien quiera que seas, te advierto que puedo verte. Cada paso que das no hace más que darme información sobre ti. Lo mejor es que te marches a menos que quieras iniciar un conflicto conmigo.

Yamazaki se detuvo en seco ante la voz calmada pero firme del fantasma que había estado jugando con el tren. ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Seguro no tenía idea de con quien se estaba metiendo. Sonrió de manera sardónica mientras se jactaba de lo que recién había escuchado y como para él sólo sonaba como un reto o la excusa perfecta para matar un poco el tiempo esa mañana. Dio los pocos pasos que le faltaban para encarar a tan atrevido adversario, con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba siempre y arrastrando los pies, provocando ese sonido terroso al moverse entre las piedras. Apenas su cara asomó entre el lado del vagón, para cuando el otro ya había comenzado a tomar ventaja sobre él.

 _INICIANDO RECONOCIMIENTO FACIAL… COMPLETADO._

 _RYUJI YAMAZAKI. JAPONÉS. EDAD DESCONOCIDA. APROXIMACIÓN, 35 AÑOS._

 _ESTILO DE COMBATE BASADO TÉCNICAS HOMICIDAS PROPIAS._

 _DELINCUENTE. PELIGROSO. HISTORIAL CRIMINAL DISPONIBLE._

 _DEBILIDADES DESCONOCIDAS. SE INTUYEN LAS RODILLAS Y LOS TOBILLOS EN BASE AL TAMAÑO._

Se sintió bastante tonto por haber pensado que la persona que se había estado aproximando era un simple guardia de seguridad realizando un rondín. Lo recordaba de uno de los torneos pasados de King of Fighters y prueba de ello eran los datos que habían saltado al analizarlo por el rostro. Continúo revisando la información que tenía sobre él a una velocidad increíble, salteándose la mayoría de cosas que consideraba poco útiles. Se detuvo al encontrar algunas fotografías de su violento estilo de pelea compuesto de patadas, ataques rápidos con las manos y algunos trucos sucios como el uso de un cuchillo o el patear tierra del suelo, directo al rostro de quien lo enfrentara. En todas las imágenes pudo notar esa amplia sonrisa de dientes blancos que ahora tenía dirigida hacia él, acompañando la postura erguida y confiada con la que se encontraba parado, viéndole.

Por su parte Yamazaki le miró confundido. La palabra grande no bastaba para describirlo pues el sujeto era enorme, fácilmente podía sacarle media cabeza aunque eso no le daba un aspecto demasiado peligroso, ni por los grandes músculos que ostentaba ni aunque frunciera el ceño para intentar verse malo. Su corpulencia en conjunto con aquella ridícula elección de vello facial le agregaban algunos años de más, dificultando así el determinar su edad concreta. Le parecía extrañamente familiar, aunque no estaba seguro que pudiese recordar de donde y mucho menos su nombre. La vestimenta que tenía no le daba muchas pistas, pues llevaba un pantalón, sudadera y zapatos deportivos. Sin duda South Station resultaba un sitio extraño para salir a correr o realizar alguna actividad deportiva y si tenía certeza de algo, era que el levantamiento de trenes no era precisamente una actividad popular entre los deportistas. No era un tipejo cualquiera, la extrema fuerza le había delatado. Echó la culpa a su torpeza para recordar rostros y hacer conexiones que le impedía llegar a la conclusión correcta sobre su identidad.

— ¿Así que eres tú quien ha estado jodiéndome con este asunto del tren, eh? —comentó con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

— No tengo nada que hablar con una rata como tú, Yamazaki Ryuji —le contestó él, cruzándose de brazos y con toda calma, para dejarle saber que estaba perfectamente consciente de con quien estaba tratando. No entendía muy bien a que se refería con "joderle" y dada la hostilidad del otro, no iba a pararse a preguntarle.

— Sólo las ratas frecuentan sitios abandonados como éste. Supongo que eso te vuelve uno de nosotros —contestó con una cara de creído y sin dejar de sonreír. Luego de un rato de silencio y un intercambio de miradas entre ambos, agregó—: ¿No ibas a iniciar un conflicto conmigo? ¿O tendré que iniciarlo yo? —levantó la cabeza, gesto que al igual que sus palabras iba a manera de provocación.

—Era una amenaza —comentó el otro, suspirando y dándose la vuelta para recoger una mochila que descansaba en el suelo y contenía algunas de sus pertenencias—. No he venido aquí a pelear.

A pesar de sus sensores o la rapidez de sus reacciones, ni siquiera el gigante pudo prever lo que venía a continuación.

De la boca del otro emanó un sonido extraño, un chillido seseante que acompañaría al fuerte azote que le dio con su brazo, un golpe rápido y premeditado aunque también inesperado y tramposo, como una serpiente que se había arrojado a tirar la mordida contra su presa en el momento menos esperado. Abarcó una distancia que su rival no predijo muy bien, por lo que apenas si alcanzó a reaccionar ante tan veloz ataque, girándose un poco, apenas logrando bloquear parte del golpe con su brazo, pero aun así recibiendo algo de daño. Darle la espalda había sido un error humano, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que momentos antes había indagado en las sucias tácticas de pelea de Yamazaki. Un golpe bajo. Tenía que habérselo esperado.

Soltó un leve quejido y levantó la cabeza para encarar a su agresor, quien le devolvió la mirada en una posición que resultaba por demás siniestra; el cuerpo encorvado como si fuera una bestia, balanceando de atrás hacia adelante el brazo con el que acababa de golpearlo y esa siempre presente sonrisa mordaz en el rostro. Murmuraba algo entre dientes, posiblemente una provocación, pero el susurro se entremezclaba con el silbido corto de un tren en la distancia, impidiendo que pudiera escucharlo claramente. El combate había iniciado y su contrincante no parecía dispuesto a echarse para atrás. Tendría que enfrentarlo.

Volvió a incorporarse sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no podía desviar su atención de él nuevamente o se arriesgaba a ser golpeado de nuevo sin previo aviso. Remangó la sudadera que llevaba para descubrirse los antebrazos y con un giro preciso de sus dedos, desplegó los cañones ocultos en sus muñecas que le permitían hacer sus devastadores ataques con presión a vapor. Analizó el área brevemente para estar saber por dónde moverse, apenas tenían un pequeño espacio entre carriles para realizar el combate. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba el vagón que provocó la trifulca, mientras que del lado derecho había una vía libre.

Yamazaki le miró expectante, ni siquiera le preocupaban las armas que llevaba en las manos o el hecho de que fuera un enemigo de mayor tamaño, la emoción de un combate le ponía de buen humor. Hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo derecho para despojarse de su abrigo. Encorvó de nuevo el cuerpo como antes, aunque esta vez para echarse a correr en dirección a su objetivo. Cuando alcanzó cierta distancia, tomó impulso y brincó para propinarle una patada aérea, seguida de una combinación rápida de golpes que el gigante cubrió con suma facilidad antes de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en un costado, los cañones en sus brazos le aumentaron en potencia y un vapor salió despedido de ellos al igual que Yamazaki quien voló lejos, casi llegando hacia donde había estado antes de comenzar a correr. Cayó pesadamente, su espalda rozó la tierra por el impulso. Dio un giro hacia atrás para incorporarse rápidamente, tambaleándose por el fuerte golpe que había recibido. Bajó la vista para ver uno de sus zapatos rozando su abrigo y lo pateó hacia un lado, ya no sonreía. Estaba enfadado por no haber podido acertar el primer golpe, aunque por suerte no habría ninguna lesión demasiado grave, los músculos en su abdomen se habían encargado de absorber el impacto.

El fuerte y prolongado silbido de un tren aproximándose le hizo levantar de golpe la cabeza para su suerte, pues por poco no logra esquivar la embestida que aquel extraño había iniciado, se le acercaba a una velocidad asombrosa y sin dar un solo paso, propulsado por unos cohetes bajo sus pies. El mero instinto de supervivencia le hizo agacharse y rodar hacia el frente, evitando así el ataque en un despliegue impresionante de buenos reflejos. Aprovechó el impulso que llevaba el otro y lo que le tomaría detenerse para atacarle por detrás, propinándole un par de patadas fuertes en la espalda. La característica sonrisa regresó a su rostro al sacar su chuchillo del bolsillo y soltó un grito agudo cuando comenzó a tirar fuertes cuchilladas que rasgaron la vestimenta de su adversario, haciéndole algunos cortes en la piel sin problema.

El enorme sujeto gritó de dolor antes de girarse abruptamente para defenderse, propinándole a Yamazaki un duro golpe en la nariz con el codo, fijando su atención en el cuchillo para arrebatárselo antes de que retrocediera a causa del impacto. Arrugó la nariz y apretó los dientes ahogando un quejido al sentir las cortadas abiertas en su espalda, la calidez en el lugar así como un aviso en la pantalla de status que proyectaba su cerebro, le indicaba que las heridas eran profundas y sangraban. Miro el cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano y lo lanzó fuertemente a un lado con desprecio, quedando clavado en el suelo de la vía de tren que se encontraba libre. De nuevo había caído presa de otro truco sucio y se sintió bastante tonto por no haberlo previsto mejor.

Ambos hicieron una pausa para recuperarse y pronto sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Yamazaki estaba más que consciente de que parecía un loco y eso le encantaba; la sangre brotaba de su nariz sin control, cayendo por su barbilla, manchando el suelo y su ajustada camiseta negra por igual, además de adornar con un carmesí intenso la sádica sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro. Echó a reír doblando el cuerpo, divertido por la situación y por la aflicción presente en la cara de su adversario.

— ¿Qué esperas? —Comentó con una voz suave, relamiéndose el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca—, vamos... —le retó, levantando la vista y le sacó la lengua, moviendo la cabeza lado a lado, esperando que la burla diese resultado.

El gigante gruñó y se abalanzó hacia él, curioso por la manera en la que su contendiente no parecía hacer ningún tipo de amague por cubrir su siguiente golpe. Pronto entendería que a pesar de que la dureza con la que le golpeara, era todo parte de la estrategia de su rival, pues aquel golpe en la mandíbula pareció aumentar más el contra golpe que le esperaba, como si el sufrimiento fuera el aliciente que necesitaba para pegar con más potencia. El ataque le dio de forma directa en el estómago, sacándole el aire y dejándolo vulnerable el suficiente tiempo como para que Yamazaki pudiera sujetarlo de la sudadera, tomar impulso y estrellar su cabeza en la suya, el impacto fue tan duro que les hizo retroceder a ambos. Al enorme hombre le costaba respirar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el pecho. Como pudo, elevó la vista y vio al violento criminal sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, lucía atontado y se tambaleaba un poco. El cabezazo había sido tan duro que había terminado por resultarle contraproducente.

Por tercera vez se escuchó el silbido largo del tren que se aproximaba, está vez con mucha más fuerza, haciéndolos estremecer a ambos y desconcentrándolos. Yamazaki pudo recuperarse primero y giró su atención hacía la vía, ya se podía divisar al ferrocarril a una corta distancia y el traqueteo que producía al andar se hacía cada vez más evidente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el aturdimiento que tenía pareció desaparecer casi instantáneamente cuando vio su cuchillo enterrado en las vías por donde en cuestión de instantes el tren pasaría.

Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, avanzando con prisa y cuidando no caerse, sin darse cuenta de que su movimiento fue captado rápidamente por el enorme hombre quien ya se había cubierto, esperando otro embate y quedó un tanto confundido al ver que no se dirigía hacia él, sino a la vía. El cuchillo, casi lo había olvidado. De nuevo el largo y ensordecedor silbato del tren se escuchó, la cercanía le impresionó pues no recordaba haberle prestado demasiada atención antes. Una serie de silbidos de mediana duración le siguieron y entendió que el chofer que operaba la maquinaria seguramente estaba tratando de advertirles sobre el peligro de estar tan cerca de su paso. Haciendo los cálculos, seguramente tardaría menos de un minuto en llegar hasta donde se encontraban. Su atención se desvió hacia Yamazaki y para su sorpresa, lo miró forcejear, intentando sacar la navaja de la tierra con ambas manos pero sin mucho éxito aparente. Sabía de antemano que había aplicado bastante fuerza al lanzarla y seguramente sacarla de ahí le costaría algo de trabajo, pero el tren se acercaba rápido, no tendría tiempo de sacarla de la manera convencional.

— ¡Hey! —clamó con voz fuerte, pero el otro no lo escuchó. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, formando una especie de altavoz improvisado para hacerse escuchar mejor—: ¡Hey, cuidado!

El otro se giró para verle, los gritos funcionaron, pero al ver aquella expresión que tenía en el rostro le pareció que estaba tratando con otra persona totalmente distinta, la mirada duró apenas unos cuantos segundos que fueron suficientes para causarle desasosiego. La expresión de gravedad en el rostro de Yamazaki reflejaba preocupación y la manera con la que luchaba por recuperar la navaja, desesperación. Casi podía escuchar sus gritos y maldiciones al tirar una y otra vez del mango, fracasando en cada intento y pareciendo no estar cerca de lograr su propósito, pero el estruendo que causaba el silbido del tren se lo impedía. Las heridas que le había hecho en la espalda le recordaban lo violento que el otro podía ser, pero dejarlo seguir intentando podría resultar fatal para el sucio criminal. ¿Estaría dispuesto a morir por salvar la cuchilla? ¿Tan importante le resultaba?

Estaba claro que no iba a quedarse quieto a averiguarlo.

Se propulsó a toda velocidad, no había tiempo que perder, llegó hasta Yamazaki con unos pocos segundos para el impacto. Sin pensarlo demasiado, lo tomó fuerte de los costados y lo levantó con extrema facilidad, lanzándolo inmediatamente hacia un lugar más seguro y lejos del trayecto del ferrocarril, quien emitió de nuevo un silbido continuo, el impacto sería inminente. Sujetó fuerte la navaja con ambas manos, cerró los ojos y activó los cañones de vapor en sus muñecas y pies, sin fijar una trayectoria clara de descenso. Salió disparado por los aires, envuelto en una bola de energía pura y vapor, alcanzó su punto más alto y se preparó para la caída, encogiendo el cuerpo para provocarse el menor daño posible. Cayó con fuerza encima del vagón que momentos antes había levantado, provocando una hendidura importante, prácticamente doblándolo en dos partes.

Aún confundido por lo que acababa de pasar, Yamazaki observó la caída desde el suelo, aunque no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Desvió su atención hacia el lugar donde la navaja habría de estar pero el pesado tren avanzaba con rapidez sobre la vía y le impedía mirar si aún estaba ahí o el tren había terminado por romperla como temía. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose impotente y torpe a partes iguales, no le quedaba más que esperar a que el ferrocarril se fuera para poder comprobar más de cerca sus temores. El traqueteo del tren se vio acompañado de un sonido metálico y algunos quejidos provenientes del área donde el sujeto gigante había caído. Yamazaki se incorporó para poder acercarse de mala gana a husmear de cualquier modo, con la pérdida de un objeto tan preciado a juego, ahora tenía un motivo más que verdadero para partirle el cráneo en dos.

Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando lo miró acostado y levantando con un brazo el cuchillo, la hoja estaba visiblemente dañada, pero el objeto estaba entero a fin de cuentas. El enorme hombre sonreía torpemente y con cierta satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido de salvar al criminal y su navaja. Torció un poco la boca adolorido, mientras se levantaba con dificultad para entregarle en mano el objeto, un gesto cordial que tal vez ayudaría a limar las asperezas con las que habían comenzado a tratarse.

— Creo que esto es tuyo —dijo acercándole la navaja para luego preguntar en tono socarrón— ¿Qué tal ha estado esta hazaña, socio?

Yamazaki intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no encontraba que podía ser más indignante, el hecho de que el otro se dirigiera a él con tales confianzas, si la amabilidad con la que le hablaba o la manera en la que se regodeaba de "su hazaña" como si realmente hubiera necesitado de su ayuda. Como si no hubiera sido él quien lo puso en peligro en primer lugar. Aunque podría haberse quedado a continuar con el combate, prefirió arrebatarle la navaja de las manos de mala gana y se dio la vuelta sin miramientos para recoger su abrigo del suelo, iba a marcharse. No tenía interés o razón para responderle y mucho menos agradecer nada, había tenido ya suficiente de ese sujeto por el día de hoy.


	2. Distracción perfecta

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Tenía ya tiempo queriendo actualizar esta historia pero me costó mucho plasmar la idea que pensé para este capítulo, el cual sirve para dar impulso a toda la historia en general. Me complace poder postear este capítulo en otro día especial: Feliz cumpleaños Maxima, te adoro.**

 **Gracias por pasar a leer y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 2 – DISTRACCIÓN PERFECTA**

Al comenzar a recobrar el sentido, lo primero que notó fue un ardor intenso en su espalda que parecía aumentar en ciertas zonas a causa de una presión leve pero se sentía demasiado aturdido como para darse la vuelta y ver. Lo segundo fue un zumbido agudo y persistente en sus oídos que opacaba toda la demás gama de sonidos en el ambiente, aunque por suerte perdía fuerza con rapidez. Permaneció inmóvil mientras se recuperaba, además de lo desorientado que se sentía también padecía un cansancio terrible y ni siquiera podía recordar cómo es que había terminado así tan hecho polvo y recostado boca abajo en algún sitio. Conforme el zumbido abandonaba el interior de sus orejas, comenzaron a escucharse unos leves murmullos que pronto pasaron a convertirse en voces bastantes familiares para él, las reconoció inmediatamente.

— Aprietas muy fuerte, ¡Vas a lastimarlo más! —dijo una voz femenina, proveniente de una jovencita que observaba la escena con una mirada cargada de preocupación.

— No seas tonta, ¿Que no ves que está inconsciente? —aseguró una voz masculina más grave con un tono molesto—, no puede sentir nada ahora mismo.

— ¿Crees... que esté muerto? —ahora más que inquietud, la voz de la joven chica exhibía una tristeza rotunda que dada la situación no hacía más que hacerla sonar adorable. Aunque su acompañante no opinaba lo mismo.

— Pero que idioteces dices... —el chico bufó, moviendo la cabeza a los lados y sonriendo por lo estúpido del juicio de su compañera. Era obvio que no estaba muerto pues el pesado cuerpo se movía al compás de sus propias respiraciones. Pero no iba a pararse a explicárselo ahora, sabía que era más importante continuar con su tarea.

La chiquilla permaneció en silencio mientras que el joven adulto humedecía un poco más la gasa en una de sus manos con el líquido de la botella que tenía en la otra. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo o de si era la manera correcta pero hizo lo posible por imitar las acciones de su compañero caído, a quien había visto hacer curaciones varias veces y que ahora necesitaba que aplicara en él las pocas cosas que sabía. De haber sido en otras circunstancias ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado por atenderlo, a él le gustaba ocuparse de esa clase de cosas. Pero haberlo encontrado inconsciente en la sala del departamento y a apenas unos escasos pasos de la puerta le había resultado cuanto menos inquietante. Eran tres heridas en total, todas cortes de un tamaño considerable situadas en la parte media de la espalda, los restos de sangre seca en la ropa y piel denotaban que habían estado sangrando bastante. Tuvo que rasgarle la sudadera que llevaba encima para poder dejar su espalda al descubierto y atenderlo como era debido.

Cuando terminó de limpiar las cortadas se puso de pie y entregó la pequeña botella de líquido antiséptico y la gasa manchada de sangre a la pequeña que estaba a su lado, indicándole que los pusiera en su sitio correspondiente. No pudo evitar notar los grandes ojos de ella mirándole inocentemente y en ellos un temor que no podía esconder. Suspiró pesadamente pues no quería hablar pero no le quedaba de otra, estaba sólo con ella si es que ignoraban por completo a su amigo inconsciente en el suelo y de no abrir la boca ahora se enfrentaba a una noche plagada de lloriqueos femeninos y tampoco iba a lidiar con eso. Cuando la chica se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, supo que tendría que hacerlo ahora o nunca.

— Oye, escucha... —comentó en voz muy baja, pero fue suficiente para que la chiquilla lo escuchara. Ella se dio la vuelta inmediatamente volviendo sus enormes ojos hacia él, cosa que lo puso nervioso. Hizo una pausa incómoda tratando de acomodar las palabras en su cabeza y se llevó una mano a la nuca antes de continuar—. Está vivo, respira y se pondrá bien. Sólo necesita descansar y es todo, ¿ _Ok_?

Lo último le hizo sentir bastante tonto, más aún porque era una de las estúpidas expresiones que había tomado del vocabulario de su compañero. Realmente era afortunado de que sus gafas oscuras le cubriesen los ojos, aunque hubiera deseado que alcanzaran a cubrirle toda la cara para así ocultar por completo la vergüenza que sentía. Por lo menos su plan parecía haber funcionado, ella parpadeó un par de veces y asintió con la cabeza con un gesto más sereno y prestando poca o nada de atención a lo avergonzado que se encontraba.

Una ligera risa ahogada seguida de algunos quejidos llamó la atención de ambos quienes giraron la cabeza en dirección al suelo, de donde provenían los sonidos. El pesado hombre que había estado inconsciente momentos antes ya había conseguido colocarse bocarriba e hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse. La delgada chica dejó caer la botella de antiséptico y la gasa en su mano para lanzarse al suelo y atacar a su compañero de equipo caído con un fuerte abrazo. Él la rodeo con un brazo, apretándola suavemente contra él y sintiendo el inquieto latir de su corazón bajo la mirada incomoda de K', quien no tardó en abrir la boca para interrumpir.

— Dale espacio para respirar, vas a asfixiarlo.

Al ver la manera abrupta en la que ella se separó del abrazo que compartían y la mirada de pánico en su rostro, Maxima se aseguró de calmarla rápidamente—: No, no es verdad. Sólo está bromeando.

Kula se giró hacia el chico moreno con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz arrugada, dedicándole un gesto molesto. No tardó mucho en sacarle la lengua a modo de venganza para luego recoger las cosas que había tirado en el suelo, alejándose después a colocarlas en el cubo de basura para estar lo suficientemente lejos de K' ahora que ya había confirmado que Maxima estaba bien. El enorme hombre gruñó varias veces mientras hacía el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, estiró con cuidado su espalda para no empeorar el escozor que sentía y movió los brazos lentamente para aliviar un poco la tensión en sus hombros. Giró la cabeza un par de veces a los lados para hacer crujir las vértebras de su cuello antes de apuntar su vista directo al joven moreno que no le había quitado la vista de encima—: ¿Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?

— Una hora o algo así —K' se encogió de hombros y después acomodó ligeramente las gafas en su rostro para distraerse un poco antes de buscar despejar su duda más grande—: ¿Por qué estabas así?

— Nada, realmente. Tuve una pelea imprevista cuando salí a entrenar por la mañana —con la punta de los dedos de una de sus manos, Maxima se acarició la barbilla un tanto nervioso, esperando que no tuviera que indagar demasiado en el asunto.

— ¿Una pelea? —aquella respuesta aunque algo vaga logró llamar la atención de K'—, ¿Contra cuantos?

— Bueno, era uno solo —contestó levantando la vista, recordando poco a poco lo que había ocurrido horas atrás—, sucede que era un oponente bastante fuerte y…

— ¿Y…? Ni siquiera cuando hemos peleado contra los más fuertes del torneo te había visto tan acabado como ahora —el moreno bufó con evidente desagrado que iba a juego con su tono de voz y luego desvió la mirada hacia un lado, pensativo—. A este paso vas a tener que quedarte aquí cuidando de la casa, no vas a ser de ninguna utilidad en las misiones.

Maxima se quedó de pie, inmóvil y sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. No esperaba para nada recibir un regaño y mucho menos de parte de K' pero aún con todo debía admitir que el chico tenía razón. Su debilidad iba manifestándose cada vez más en forma de fatiga y poco aguante a la hora de combatir y aunque siempre estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por los suyos esta vez no haría más que ser una carga. Escuchó a K' suspirar un poco cuando se dio la media vuelta para ir a tumbarse en el sofá, estaba seguro de que ambos sabían el motivo por el cual había caído rendido de cansancio después de una pelea que, en otro momento, hubiera resultado tan sencilla como dar un paseo por el parque.

Comenzó hacía apenas unos meses, una alerta apareció de pronto en su sistema y parecía sólo tratarse de una pequeña falla en su cuerpo, nada que no pudiera arreglar por sí mismo pero aunque se había pasado noches enteras con las herramientas en mano, eventualmente se dio cuenta que no era nada fácil hacer sólo una intervención de ese tipo. Menos aun cuando era sobre algo tan delicado como su reactor principal o dicho de otra manera, su corazón.

—Supongo que tienes razón… —dijo casi sin darse cuenta mientras bajaba la cabeza, sin siquiera estar seguro de que el joven moreno lo hubiera escuchado. Según sus cálculos, la falla no haría más que agravarse hasta lograr apagar su sistema y por ende su vida. Era por ese mismo motivo que el objetivo de todos sus compañeros cercanos había cambiado drásticamente al comunicarles la noticia. La prioridad ahora era encontrar al doctor Makishima, el único que tendría el conocimiento suficiente como para repararlo.

— Antes de que lo olvide, tienes que meterte en el sistema bancario otra vez. Nos estamos quedando sin dinero.

Las palabras de K' fueron la prueba que necesitaba para saber que evidentemente no había escuchado lo anterior pero sirvieron bastante para sacar a Maxima de su ensimismamiento. Por supuesto, hacía tiempo que no hacía una de sus visitas a uno de los bancos en el centro de la ciudad debidamente disfrazado para que la policía local no reconociera su identidad. Conseguir el dinero era sencillo, usualmente no le tomaba más que una rápida visita al cajero automático ubicado en la central bancaria para lograr penetrar el sistema y adjudicarse tanto dinero como le fuera necesario aunque con prudencia, había que evitar a toda costa tomar demasiado y levantar sospechas. Hubiera querido tener un trabajo normal y ganarse la vida como todo el mundo pero las constantes misiones en busca de la verdad ocupaban la mayor parte de su tiempo.

— Espera, ¿Qué tal si consigo un trabajo? —dijo de repente con algo de emoción para después permanecer en silencio, meditando la idea en su mente por unos segundos. Obtener un empleo sería la distracción perfecta ya que no iba a ser de ninguna utilidad en las misiones y tendría que quedarse todo el día en casa, probablemente sólo. De ese modo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, obteniendo el dinero que necesitaban para sobrevivir y a la vez librándose del aburrimiento. Por la cantidad de tiempo que tenía viviendo como "Maxima", estaba seguro que quedarse en casa no le resultaría para nada placentero. Estaba acostumbrado a salir todos los días, a moverse y saltar directo a la acción, ser perseguido y adentrarse a escondidas en toda clase de sitios para investigar. Sobre todo eso, se había acostumbrado también a trabajar de la mano con alguien, cosa que disfrutaba como ninguna otra. K' y Maxima, los dos rebeldes contra el mundo, algo le decía que iba a extrañarlo, pero al menos tenía que darle una oportunidad a la idea de encontrar otra actividad para distraerse e intentarlo.

— Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero necesitamos llenar la nevera —contestó K', de nuevo prestando poca atención al extraño plan que acababa de formular su compañero. Haciendo gala de su indiferencia, agregó—, también podrías cocinar algo, tengo hambre.

 ***/***

Los días pasaron rápidamente para Maxima, entre anuncios en el periódico y algunas entrevistas que no habían dado lugar a nada. Se había dado cuenta de la peor manera que conseguir un trabajo por la vía legal sería imposible. Él era considerado un criminal y además un fugitivo, aunado a eso estaba el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía papelería. Obtener un contrato sería difícil en esas circunstancias y su intimidante complexión no le ayudaba en lo absoluto. Inclusive intentó buscar algún trabajo que pagara en negro pero sin mucho éxito y comenzó a pensar que tal vez debía olvidarse del asunto cuando a sus oídos llegó una sugerencia, algo que parecía ser su única opción disponible por el momento.

Se lo había comentado el dependiente de un bar que solía frecuentar, por las calles se hablaba de una vacante para un trabajo temporal del cual no había muchos detalles aunque se rumoreaba que probablemente estaba relacionado con alguna banda criminal de la zona. Nadie tenía idea acerca de las actividades a realizar, lo cual sólo ayudaba a confirmar la teoría de que era algo un tanto turbio. Aunque más bien nadie había sido lo suficientemente adepto como para lograr ganarse la aprobación del jefe quien por lo que había escuchado, se daba el lujo de hablar cara a cara con los candidatos para amedrentarlos. Lo que si se sabía acerca de la oferta era que el empleo estaba muy bien pagado y también el lugar al que habría que acudir en caso de estar interesado, un departamento ubicado en una de las zonas más descuidadas y peligrosas de la ciudad pero algo como eso no podía asustarlo pues el lugar donde vivía no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

Esa mañana se había levantado con el propósito de acudir a ese llamado, viendo que sus opciones estaban agotándose. Tomó una ducha rápida y desayunó algo ligero antes de salir de su departamento, ni siquiera habría de molestarse en tomar el transporte público pues su destino quedaba a tan sólo unos cuantos minutos caminando gracias a sus enormes zancadas. En la ciudad se respiraba una tranquilidad ligeramente inusual pero al ser tan temprano era bastante lógico que no hubiera muchas personas dando la vuelta. Vio apenas un par de personas en su trayecto, ninguna pareció distraerse con su presencia o le voltearon a ver siquiera, probablemente iban demasiado concentradas en sus pensamientos para prestar atención a lo que les rodeaba.

Una vez que arribó al lugar de la entrevista, estudió el descuidado edificio con la mirada antes de decidirse a entrar por la puerta principal. Tenía que admitir que aquél sitio tenía pinta de basurero, mucho más que el propio edificio de departamento que compartía con K, algunos papeles desperdigados en el suelo junto a botellas de plástico, suciedad y vidrios rotos eran prueba irrefutable de ello. Dentro del desolado portal, una escalera de concreto sin ningún tipo de pasamanos le indicaba la única vía posible y escalón por escalón comenzó a avanzar directo al tercer piso, tal y cómo le habían indicado. Se detuvo durante una fracción de segundo al sentir la presencia de alguien más justo al haber plantado ambos pies en el último peldaño que le quedaba por subir y antes de que su escáner se activara, el frío filo de una navaja se posó sobre su cuello para hacerlo parar completamente.

 _OBJETIVO DETECTADO_

Una risilla aguda y de corta duración llamó su atención—: Vaya, ¿Pero quién se ha decidido a…? —antes de poder continuar con su pregunta, el hombre que empuñaba el arma se giró a mirar la presa que había atrapado a la cara y su presencia pareció haberle tomado por sorpresa pues frunció el ceño de inmediato con cierto desconcierto en el rostro. A pesar de que Maxima ya sabía de quien se trataba, el escaneo se completó exitosamente.

 _RYUJI YAMAZAKI. JAPONÉS. EDAD DESCONOCIDA. APROXIMACIÓN, 35 AÑOS._

 _ESTILO DE COMBATE BASADO TÉCNICAS HOMICIDAS PROPIAS._

 _DELINCUENTE. PELIGROSO. HISTORIAL CRIMINAL DISPONIBLE._

 _DEBILIDADES CONOCIDAS: CUCHILLO DE COMBATE, ALTO VALOR SENTIMENTAL._

Maxima sonrió y bufó ligeramente por la última conjetura que había hecho su sistema de reconocimiento, cosa que el mayor no comprendió ni tampoco tomó de manera agradable y lo dejó saber claramente, exhibiendo una mueca de desagrado—. Eres tu otra vez.

— Oye, oye… Ahórrate tus amenazas —le contestó con toda calma, interponiendo uno de sus dedos entre la navaja y la carne de su cuello para presionarla ligeramente lejos de él—, no creo en la intimidación.

Aquel había sido un comentario firme pero arriesgado al mismo tiempo y prueba de ello fue que Yamazaki no se movió sino que al contrario, ejerció una ligera presión para que el cuchillo se moviera en su posición original en lo posible. Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, tratando cada uno de mantener su postura y no ceder ante el otro, de paso llenando el ambiente de tensión. Mucha tensión. El intercambio de palabras aunque breve, sería la excusa perfecta para alguien tan inestable como el mayor, todo indicaba que se desataría nuevamente un combate como aquella mañana en South Station.

— ¿Te crees muy listo, cierto? Dame entonces una buena razón por la que no debería cortarte la garganta —su voz siseante destilaba peligro en cada silaba, como el cascabel de una serpiente que se siente amenazada y lista para tirar el primer mordisco.

— Bueno, tengo una entrevista de trabajo y me gustaría llegar presentable —replicó con una naturalidad casi fingida. A pesar de era consciente que pasarse de listo con ese comentario le saldría un tanto caro, estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él con tal de cumplir con el compromiso que le había traído hasta ese lugar.

— ¿¡Tú has venido a presentarte!? —sorpresivamente la ira de Yamazaki se disipo en cuestión de un momento, tan sólo transcurrieron tan sólo unos pocos segundos en un ligero forcejeo que termino por dejarle a Maxima un corte en el dedo antes de que el otro se decidiera a retirar la mano y de paso su arma, guardando ambos en su amplio bolsillo derecho mientras se burlaba abiertamente a carcajadas— ¡No me hagas reír! Mejor sería que te retiraras, tonto.

— Un poco de sana competencia no te viene mal, ¿O acaso temes que me quede yo con el puesto? —contestó mirándose la herida por unos segundos antes de meterse el dedo a la boca para succionar la sangre que había comenzado a brotarle. Levantó la vista al escuchar a Yamazaki reír estruendosamente de nuevo y giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, preguntándose a que rayos debía ese súbito buen humor.

— Heh, debe ser una lástima tener esa enorme cabeza de metal y que esté hueca por dentro, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta todavía? —esperó un momento a ver qué era lo que respondía pero Maxima simplemente levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente, esperando lo que fuera a decir. Yamazaki bufó exasperado y desvió rápidamente la mirada para no ver esa tonta expresión que tenía en el rostro, enseguida agregó—: ¡El que hizo el llamado para el trabajo fui yo! Pero no estás hecho para esto así que vete antes que termines por colmarme la paciencia —concluyó dando unos pasos hacia el marco de la puerta abierta de uno de los departamentos, completamente confiado de que tenía la última palabra. Pero la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Que prueba más grande necesitas que la pelea que tuvimos antes? Yo diría que fue un combate bastante cerrado.

Yamazaki había entrado apenas en el departamento y se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. Tomo el borde de la puerta con su mano libre y la apretó con evidente enojo. Por supuesto que no quería recordar nada de ese día, mucho menos la evidente desventaja en la que había quedado y sólo escuchar la modesta forma en la que se lo echaba en cara le hizo rechinar los dientes. Una provocación insolente ameritaba una respuesta igual de insolente—: ¡Eso da igual! ¡Aquí el que toma las decisiones soy yo y no te quiero merodeando cerca, así que vuélvete por donde viniste! — sentenció y después azotó la puerta con fuerza.

La madera crujió de forma sonora al rebotar con el pie que Maxima había interpuesto en su camino antes de que se cerrara—: Ahora eres tu quien comienza a probar mi paciencia —respondió de forma seria, esta vez sin ningún tipo de burla en sus palabras. Yamazaki se dio la vuelta para encararlo pero la tonta expresión en el rostro del alto hombre se había desvanecido por completo, siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y la boca completamente torcida hacia abajo. Ciertamente estaba harto de encontrar negativas en cada sitio en el que se presentaba y aunque nunca se le pasó por la mente que Yamazaki fuera el que estuviera detrás de todo eso, tenía sentido por su historial criminal, el que ni siquiera se había parado a leer por mero desinterés. Era la última oportunidad que tenía de encontrar algo medianamente interesante con lo que sacar algo de dinero y evitarse el hastío de pasar los días enteros sentado frente al sofá viendo televisión. En definitiva iba a pelear para conseguirlo en lugar de dejar que la oportunidad simplemente se fuera—. ¿Qué necesitas que pruebe?

Yamazaki se rió sin disimulo para jactarse del nuevo cambio en su tono de voz aunque era también algo de risa nerviosa, este sujeto estaba sacándolo de sus casillas y jugando con fuego. Lo observó durante un momento a detalle con completo desdén y enseguida se maldijo mentalmente pues el tipo correspondía al tipo de persona que había estado buscando, alguien de aspecto fuerte y con un poder muy por encima del promedio. También debía admitir que lucía todavía mejor ahora que ya no tenía ese torpe gesto afable en el rostro, le sentaba mejor algo de rudeza. Pero como era de esperarse, no iba a dejarle saber que era único que cumplía con el perfil que necesitaba para el trabajo de entre los candidatos que se habían presentado—: Si estás tan deseoso de querer trabajar para mí, dejaré que pruebes un par de días —replicó a desgana sin cortar el contacto visual, luego transformó la sonrisa en su cara por un gesto de total seriedad para proseguir—. Te espero aquí mañana pero si no llegas, puedes ir olvidándote de mí generosa oferta. Ahora lárgate y deja de molestarme, al menos por hoy.

A pesar de que pensó que lo de generoso era debatible, Maxima prefirió asentir con la cabeza a manera de aprobación y aunque hubiera podido irse sin decir nada más, no pudo evitar agregar algo justo antes de quitar el pie para no interponerse más entre la puerta —¿ Tomaré eso cómo que estás agradecido por lo de ese cuchillo tuyo?

Yamazaki rodó los ojos y suspiró exageradamente antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Que rápido se estaba arrepintiendo de haber accedido pero había sido necesario. Tuvo que quedarse con las ganas de decirle que por supuesto que no tenía que ver con eso pero en realidad no le debía ningún tipo de explicación ni pensaba responder sólo para darle gusto. Maxima sonrió satisfecho al otro lado, la misión estaba cumplida.


	3. Extraño Comienzo

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Bueno, un pequeño update que también me tomó MESES en liberar. Es un capítulo que me gusta mucho, lo encuentro divertido como es esta historia en general así que combina bastante bien. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 3 – EXTRAÑO COMIENZO**

Cualquiera diría que comenzar un nuevo trabajo siempre es una tarea emocionante. Hay que ajustarse a otro entorno, conocer a tus compañeros, aprender a hacer tus nuevas tareas, una nueva rutina y por supuesto, el placer de sentir que formas parte de algo. Pero hoy se cumplía exactamente una semana desde que había comenzado a trabajar para Yamazaki y hasta ahora, las cosas no habían sido precisamente muy interesantes. Maxima dobló el periódico que estaba leyendo por la mitad más larga de modo que pudiera pasar página y continuar distrayéndose con algunas de las últimas novedades de la ciudad. La nota roja contenía algo de la información más relevante para él, de vez en cuando entre alguna muerte, un allanamiento o algún tipo de crimen inusual se podían percibir rastros de posibles miembros de NESTS haciendo de las suyas, aunque en la edición de hoy no parecía haber nada trascendente a excepción de algunos asesinatos algo grotescos pero que no parecían tener menor importancia. Tal parecía que la monotonía le perseguía en todos los aspectos.

Por lo que había podido observar, Yamazaki no era precisamente un criminal que conociera lo que significaba realmente el trabajo en conjunto. Tal vez era un tanto ridículo, pero esperaba tener que mancharse más las manos al estar trabajando con él. Tal vez acompañándolo a pegarle una paliza a alguna persona con la que tuviera problemas, inclusive algo más turbio como ayudándole a deshacerse de un cuerpo o cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir medianamente útil. Para su desgracia, o suerte, lo único para lo que era requerido era para conducir. No podía quejarse realmente pues hacer de chofer era un trabajo honrado como cualquier otro y era algo en lo que podía desempeñarse sin problemas gracias al GPS con el que contaba su sistema. A pesar de eso, había momentos en los que le costaba ver la diferencia entre estar frente al volante y estar frente al televisor. El primer día había salido temprano para llegar a la misma hora que lo había hecho anteriormente, afuera del edificio se encontró con Yamazaki, quien ya estaba esperándolo recargado contra un automóvil viejo y amplio. Enseguida le entregó las llaves y le indicó que se asegurara de dejarlo limpio, esa sería su única tarea del día ya que el mayor se retiró del lugar indicándole que mañana se encontrarían al anochecer y no regresó. Al día siguiente volvió a encontrarlo recargado en el auto, Maxima abrió el automóvil para él y Yamazaki se limitó a subir al asiento trasero, desde donde daba las instrucciones de a donde Maxima tenía que llevarlo después. Esta rutina se había repetido por los cuatro días siguientes y también hoy, por eso se encontraba dentro del automóvil, aunque con la marcha apagada. Eran estos momentos, en los que tenía que esperar a que Yamazaki llevara a cabo sus asuntos cuando la cosa se volvía aburrida. Nunca sabía si iba a tardarse algunos minutos o un par de horas, sólo repetía la misma frase cada que abría la puerta para descender del vehículo "quédate aquí".

El mayor era sorprendentemente tranquilo y en el trayecto no hablaba más que para dar las indicaciones del siguiente lugar al que había que trasladarse. A veces lo escuchaba soltar una que otra maldición entre dientes cuando tenía que utilizar un teléfono móvil con el que no era muy hábil, en más de una ocasión lo había visto luchar contra el pequeño aparato desde el espejo retrovisor, estaba seguro de que no acostumbraba a usarlo y no podía evitar sonreírse ante su torpeza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto comer, lo cual resultaba bastante extraño, pero de tantos lugares que frecuentaba era posible que comiera en alguno de los sitios a los que se bajaba y a donde nunca era invitado. Eso le molestaba y su estómago pareció estar de acuerdo pues soltó un rugido sonoro que en conjunto con la sensación de vacío le indicaban que era hora de ir a comprar algo con que saciar su hambre. Bajó el periódico y giró la cabeza para asomar por la ventana y divisó la figura de Yamazaki a lo lejos, entre las paredes de un callejón junto a un desconocido con el que probablemente estaba cerrando un trato. Lo mejor sería esperar a que terminara sus asuntos y bajar a una tienda cercana en la siguiente parada, ahí podría abastecerse de algo rápido que comer y tal vez un par de dulces con los que entretenerse el resto de la noche. Antes de reincorporar la lectura, giró la pequeña perilla del estéreo para subir el volumen y poder escuchar la canción que pasaban por la radio que de paso amenizaría más la espera.

Las paredes de concreto de los edificios serían el testigo perfecto para una plática sobre negocios turbios. Si las cosas terminaban mal, sabía que ellas no podrían delatarlo ni, aunque quisieran hacerlo, muy al contrario que el pobre diablo al que había citado ahí mismo. En un barrio tan desolado como lo era este, las probabilidades de que alguien pasara casualmente por ahí y presenciara algún crimen eran casi nulas. Y aunque lo hicieran, no le faltaban recursos para obligarlos a guardar silencio. Como en toda regla, siempre existen las excepciones y sin duda este era uno de esos casos, para desgracia del individuo que tenía en frente y le observaba con algo de incomodidad. Pero Yamazaki no lo miraba de vuelta, tenía la mirada perdida en el muro frente a él, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos y recorriendo con los dedos el suave mango del cuchillo que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tal vez sólo debería apuñalarlo directo en algún órgano vital, moriría rápidamente, aunque sin duda habría de cubrirle la boca para acallar sus gritos. O tal vez algo más silencioso como unas puñaladas en el cuello, el gorgoteo de la sangre producía un sonido que le gustaba. Inclusive podría tomarse su tiempo y torturarlo lentamente, algo que sin duda merecía, hasta podría cortarle una oreja y metérsela en la boca, por hablador.

— D-disculpe…

— Cierra el pico —lo calló de inmediato. No sabía ni como se atrevía a hablar todavía a sabiendas de que había hecho mal, su nerviosismo lo delataba, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho o no tendría esa estúpida mueca de inseguridad en el rostro—. ¿Te crees que soy estúpido, ah?

— No, ¡no, para nada! E-es sólo que tengo cosas que hacer y….

— ¡Qué pena! ¿Estoy haciendo que pierdas el tiempo? Debería pedirte una disculpa, estoy siendo tan grosero —dijo en tono burlón y acortando la distancia entre ambos en apenas unas pocas zancadas. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saco el cuchillo de un rápido movimiento y lo apuntó hacia su víctima, la afilada navaja se estremeció al ser desplegada y provocando la misma reacción en el sujeto a quien amedrentaba—. ¡Jodido imbécil, debería matarte en este instante!

El hombre retrocedió inútilmente, dando de espaldas a la pared donde soltó un gemido lastimero y levantó los brazos a modo de defensa, aunque poco habrían podido haberle protegido contra una cuchillada—: ¡No, por favor! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

— ¡¿Nada?¡ ¿Estás seguro? —sin titubear le propinó una inesperada patada a la boca del estómago, haciendo que el hombre cayera al suelo, sosteniéndose el vientre y encogido por el dolor—. No sé porque me tomas por tonto, se perfectamente lo que hiciste basura asquerosa. ¡Levántate, mierda, ni siquiera he acabado contigo!

— Yo… No sé de qué habla… —replicó él aún en el piso y tal respuesta merecía como premio otra patada, esta vez en el costado.

— ¡Está por todos los putos lados! —gritó Yamazaki exasperado y sin dejar de apuntarlo con el cuchillo—, ¿Cómo es que sabe la prensa sobre ese asesinato, ah? ¡Contéstame, joder! ¿¡Porque creen que fui yo!? ¿Por qué sospechan que era un maldito ajuste de cuentas? —cada nueva interrogante venia acompañada de una nueva patada y en cuestión de un instante la desvalida víctima estaba a los gritos y temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé, lo juro, no he dicho nada!

— ¡Eras el único testigo! Pero se acabó, te metiste con el sujeto equivocado —Yamazaki se agachó y pasó apenas el filo del cuchillo por la mejilla del sujeto, pero aun así consiguiendo hacerle un ligero corte que enseguida comenzó a enrojecer y a arder. El hombre observó a su verdugo con los ojos abiertos y suplicando por su vida, pero la decisión estaba ya tomada— Me asegurare de que tus amiguitos policías lo tengan difícil para identificar tus restos.

Un grito ensordecedor de dolor fue el preámbulo antes de que el mismo infierno se desatara en contra del pobre sujeto, aunque con un corte certero Yamazaki fue capaz de acallarlo de una vez por todas y se concentró entonces en desahogar su frustración, desfigurándole un poco el rostro con ayuda de su navaja. Al final el hombre quedo tirado en una posición poco natural y que sin duda resultaría una escena grotesca para el pobre tonto que tuviese la mala suerte de encontrarlo. Pero eso ni siquiera le importaba. Lo observo por un momento más mientras terminaba de limpiar la sangre fresca de su cuchillo ayudándose de la ropa que portaba el cadáver y después metió la mano en el bolsillo, buscando la cartera del tipo. Al abrirla se encontró con algo de dinero y no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al pensar que tal vez ese era parte de su pago por intentar entregarlo a la policía. Tomó también todas las tarjetas e identificaciones para poder destruirlas luego y al finalizar dejó caer la cartera sobre el cuerpo inerte del sujeto mientras se ponía de pie para cubrir el cadáver con un par de bolsas de basura que estaban arrumbadas en un depósito de basura cercano. Esperaba que de ese modo la muerte pudiera parecer un simple robo que salió mal, aunque estaba seguro de que los detectives no pasarían por alto las numerosas heridas que le había dejado en la cara. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y si habría de ser muy sincero, tampoco es como si tuviera que preocuparse de eso ahora.

Con toda la calma del mundo Yamazaki se acomodó la ropa y observó casualmente sus alrededores para asegurarse de que nadie le había visto, incluido el idiota que le esperaba en el coche. Dejo la vista clavada en el automóvil, pero los vidrios polarizados le impedían ver lo que ocurría ahí dentro y suspiró pesadamente sin moverse de su lugar. Por lo que había podido ver el llamado Maxima era un tipo bastante tolerable, al menos más de lo que era Billy que se la pasaba todo el día hablando, especialmente de Geese. El enorme hombre guardaba siempre silencio, aparentemente había dejado de lado los estúpidos chistes que le sacaban de quicio y no se molestaba ni siquiera en hacer algo de charla casual. Se limitaba a hacer lo que le pedía y poco más, eso le parecía bastante agradable, aunque no por ello confiaba en el todavía. Se buscó la cajetilla en los pantalones y se puso un cigarrillo en la boca mientras palpaba sus bolsillos en busca del encendedor. Gruño para sí mismo tras unos minutos al no encontrarlo y pensó que tal vez se le había caído dentro del auto, así que muy a su pesar, emprendió la marcha de vuelta al carro. No hizo ningún saludo al introducirse en la parte trasera del coche, simplemente busco entre los asientos y maldijo en voz baja al ver que tampoco estaba ahí.

— ¿Necesitas fuego? —la voz ronca de Maxima le habló y se giró a verlo de inmediato, enojándose un poco al ver que sostenía un encendedor en la mano y también por la manera divertida en la que lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. El gigante encendió la llama hábilmente con una sola mano y aunque Yamazaki bufo, no se negó a tal invitación y acercó el cuerpo para que la punta del cigarrillo tocara apenas la flama. Aspiró con ganas y después de unos segundos, soplo el humo directo a la cara de su conductor, riéndose después por su propia maldad.

— ¡Ah! —suspiró Yamazaki en voz alta y recargándose contra el asiento del coche, complacido de sentir el efecto de la nicotina haciéndose presente. Repentinamente se sentía de buen humor— Enciende el motor, haremos una última parada.

Conducir de noche era sencillo, aunque la vida nocturna en South Town era bastante movida no habían tantos coches como solía haber de día y eso facilitaba las cosas para Maxima. Su única queja era quizás que el coche tal vez era un poco bajo para su gusto, pues su cabeza tocaba constantemente el techo, incomodándole sobre todo cuando pasaban por algún bache. Tras unas cuentas instrucciones llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño local de barrio donde Yamazaki le ordenó detenerse. No tardó mucho en abandonar el interior del vehículo para dirigirse a la puerta y cuando Maxima estaba preparándose para retomar la lectura del periódico local, la voz de Yamazaki le interrumpió.

— ¿Vas a bajar o te quedarás ahí como un tarado? —Maxima ya se había acostumbrado a escucharlo maldecir, tenía que admitir que su odiosa actitud le recordaba bastante a K' aunque no le pareció para nada divertido ser tomado por tonto por un sujeto al que apenas conocía. Sin embargo, la proposición de acompañarlo le tomó por sorpresa y sólo lo observó algo confundido—. Bien, como quieras.

Era sin duda un sitio extraño para comer, pero pudo darse cuenta de que era un restaurante bastante discreto tan sólo al cruzar el portal. Tenía un aire bastante oriental, cosa que le confirmó el hombre que los recibió con su apariencia asiática y sus modales. Yamazaki contestó a su bienvenida en un japonés bastante claro, seguramente esperando que Maxima no tuviera manera de entenderlo, a pesar de que su sistema estuviera equipado para traducir todo lo que decían. El hombre los condujo enseguida hacia una de las mesas y ambos tomaron asiento. El hombre que les atendió era bastante atento, casi demasiado, incluso parecía hacerlo por simple miedo a Yamazaki lo cual no le resultaría para nada extraño y continuó con su amabilidad trayendo de inmediato una botella de licor a la mesa y preguntando a Yamazaki si iba a comer lo mismo de siempre. El mayor contestó de manera afirmativa y echando un rápido vistazo hacía Maxima agregó que debería traer más cantidad esta vez. Después de hacer unas cuantas reverencias más, el nervioso camarero se perdió detrás de una puerta que seguramente conduciría hacia la cocina.

Maxima se distrajo nuevamente mirando la decoración del lugar, especialmente un mural en una pared que parecía pintado a mano, simulando un pergamino japonés. En el fondo podían observarse las montañas, un rio sobresaliendo de ellas y algunos árboles adornando la escena, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba era la enorme figura de un clásico samurái en la mitad de todo el cuadro, blandiendo una espada y vistiendo el atuendo correspondiente. Casi podría haber jurado que parecía una especie de tatuaje tradicional, con muchos colores de por medio y bastante bonito de admirar. Un denso humo le hizo cerrar los ojos y arrugar un poco la nariz, como un acto reflejo giro la vista hacia Yamazaki quien sonreía de manera burlona, jactándose de haber podido soplar de nuevo el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender directo al rostro de Maxima. Una mueca de desagrado fue suficiente para dejarle saber que no le había hecho gracia su falta de educación.

— Si vas a seguir haciendo eso ya podrías compartirme uno, ¿no crees?

Yamazaki no estaba seguro de que le sorprendía más, si su atrevimiento o el hecho de que fumara. Como estaba de buen humor, decidió que bien podría dejarle alguno ya que no eran aquellos de marca costosa que solía comprar. Tomó la cajetilla en su mano y se la tendió, no sin antes pincharlo un poco— ¿Estás seguro de que no te fundirá un fusible? Nunca he escuchado de un robot que fume.

— Ni yo de una serpiente —le contestó antes de accionar el encendedor que había tomado de la mesa, sostuvo la llama unos segundos frente al cigarrillo hasta que pudo encenderlo y luego sopló suavemente mientras miraba fijamente el cigarrillo. Tenía un sabor malísimo, pero serviría para entretenerse por mientras— Y no soy un robot, sino un ciborg.

— Da igual —contestó girando la cabeza hacia un lado y moviendo la mano arriba y abajo, restándole importancia a la diferencia entre una cosa u otra. Al mismo tiempo, el mismo hombre que los había atendido se acercó, dejando un par de vasos y descorchando la botella que hizo un sonido gracioso al abrirse. Antes de irse les dejó un cenicero que tomó de una mesa cercana, el nervioso hombre miró a Yamazaki con preocupación y le dijo nuevamente en japonés que la comida estaría lista en un momento, aunque el mayor apenas si le prestó atención.

— Creo que nunca había venido aquí —dijo Maxima recargándose con cuidado en la silla y tirando algunas cenizas de su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

— Por supuesto que no, ustedes los americanos no saben apreciar la comida que no sean hamburguesas —comentó Yamazaki con molestia, deshaciéndose también de las cenizas de su cigarrillo en el suelo sin importarle que alguien lo viera.

— Pero yo soy canadiense.

— ¿Y se supone que eso es un alivio? —Yamzaki chasqueo la lengua e hizo una mueca de desagrado imaginándose que el plato típico que Canadá no distaba mucho de lo que se hacía en estados unidos— No hay comida más suprema que la que estamos a punto de probar, eso te lo aseguro —sentenció mientras tomaba la botella en la mesa para servirse algo en su vaso.

Maxima sonrió mientras estiraba el vaso que habían colocado en su lado y lo movió lado a lado, dándole a entender que le sirviera también. Yamazaki puso los ojos en blanco por un breve instante y con una cara de fastidio le sirvió la mitad del vaso de sake blanco. Pero para su sorpresa, antes de que pudiera siquiera dejar la botella sobre la mesa, Maxima tomó el vaso y de un solo trago se bebió lo que le había servido. No tardó mucho en agitar de nuevo el vaso en su dirección esperando que le sirviera un poco más, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara pues se imaginaba que aquello iba a molestarle— Venga, llénalo —le retó. Medio vaso de licor para un hombre de su tamaño realmente no representaba nada.

Yamazaki lleno el vaso a regañadientes— Te descontaré la botella de tu paga, esta cosa no es barata.

Casi enseguida el hombre que los atendía se acercó, dejando una parrilla portátil que encendió para que comenzara a calentarse. Sobre la parrilla descansaba una cebolla partida a la mitad que comenzó a cocinarse conforme el calor aumentaba. Pasado un momento regresó, esta vez con una bandeja llena de pequeños trocitos de carne cruda, algunos cubiertos y toda clase de acompañamientos. Maxima no pudo evitar notar como el enfado de Yamazaki se había disipado de repente y como el mayor no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a la carne mientras se relamía los labios. Después de que Maxima depositara la colilla del cigarrillo en el cenicero y que Yamazaki hiciera lo mismo pero en el suelo, ambos se dispusieron a empezar con la comida. Era entretenido ver los trocitos de carne haciéndose lentamente en la parrilla aunque le hubiera gustado algo ya hecho, pues el hambre lo mataba. Yamazaki parecía estar igual de hambriento pues apenas si cocinaba la carne por encima, dejándola casi media cruda y la engullía como si fuera el más exquisito de los manjares. Maxima tardó un poco más pero por fin probó un bocado de lo que les habían servido y no pudo evitar notar que tenía un sabor curioso, bastante fuerte y que sin duda no había probado antes, pero que no resultaba desagradable.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con curiosidad antes de llevarse otro trocito a la boca para poner uno sin hacer en la parrilla.

— Carne… —respondió Yamazaki a duras penas, pues tenía la boca llena de comida. Espero hasta terminar de tragar para relamerse los labios antes de terminar la frase—: … de caballo.

No era la respuesta que Maxima esperaba y prueba de ello fue lo difícil que le resultó terminar de pasarse ese último trozo que había estado masticando. No le hacía asco a muchas cosas pero tampoco resultaba agradable haberse enterado justo a la mitad de la comida. Por alguna extraña razón, sus ganas de comer desaparecieron y de pronto extrañó las hamburguesas de las que Yamazaki había hablado antes.

— ¿Vas a comerte eso? —preguntó el mayor otra vez con la boca llena y señalando con los palillos en sus manos el trozo de carne que se cocinaba en la parrilla portátil. Maxima sólo negó con la cabeza, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y dándole un gran trago a su vaso de sake, buscando eliminarse ese extraño sabor de la boca. Mientras tanto, su base de datos se actualizaba con la nueva información recabada.

 _RYUJI YAMAZAKI. JAPONÉS. EDAD DESCONOCIDA. APROXIMACIÓN, 35 AÑOS._

 _ESTILO DE COMBATE BASADO TÉCNICAS HOMICIDAS PROPIAS._

 _DELINCUENTE. PELIGROSO. HISTORIAL CRIMINAL_

 _DEBILIDADES CONOCIDAS: CUCHILLO DE COMBATE, ALTO VALOR SENTIMENTAL. CARNE DE CABALLO._


End file.
